


The King is Dead, Long Live the King.

by ffrindyddraig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: The Boy-King takes the throne.





	The King is Dead, Long Live the King.

**Author's Note:**

> My shift got cancelled at work so I'm celebrating by writing up Supernatural fanfic, because was it just me or did it sound like Sam declared himself the king of hell in that episode. This is short and kinda crap but y'know.  
> I don't own supernatural or Sam probably would actually be the king of hell... also I would of watched the last two episodes of season 14.

 "There will be no new king of Hell. Not today. Not ever. And if anybody wants the job, you can come through me. Understand?"

The whole bar seemed to hold its breath, all eyes locked on Sam Winchester, the body of the last challenger lying dead at his feet, bloody knife still in hand. It was a demon who broke the stalemate first, falling to his knees onto the floor, head bowed. Like dominoes the others followed suit, leaving only the humans standing, casting confused looks at each other.

"Yes, my lord." The first demon said. Sam's eyebrow rose, shaking his head.

"No. That isn't what I meant."

The demon lifted his head slightly, but didn't dare look his new leader in the eye. "The Boy-King had taken his crown."

"Boy-King?" Bobby asked, disgust in his voice. Mary could only shrug, dread pooling in her heart as she thought about the deal she had made with Azazel all those years ago. Her boys never explicitly said what it had meant for her youngest.

"Get up." Sam hissed, and the demons rose as one.

"Yes my lord." The self appointed leader of them said, head still respectfully lowered.

"I'm not your lord." Sam snarled, taking a step forward. The demon flinched but stood his ground, even as the knife was held to him threateningly.

"My king?" He queried. Hell had been through many rulers in the last couple of years, they all liked to be called different things. Sam growled.

"I'm not your King, ruler or anything."

The demon honestly seemed confused, head cocked to the side in a very angel like manner. "Hell will fall apart without a leader."

"I don't care. I'm leaving."

The demon nodded, a smile breaking out on his face. He had his doubts about the boy-king but it was clear he was just as ruthless as a good ruler should be. "Good idea boss. Let's leave the humans." He looked at them behind him. "Offense meant."

"What? No, I - " The demon clicked his fingers and suddenly only the hunters were left in the room. After a second of being frozen in shock, Mary ran to the place her son had just stood, eyes wild.

"What just happened?" She demanded to whoever could answer her.

"I believe, " Castiel replied, slowly, "Sam just became the King of Hell."

"Balls." Bobby said.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
